Vehicle may include a variety of apparatuses configured to transport objects, such as people, animals, plants, or goods, from the departure point to the destination. The vehicle may be capable of transporting the object to the destination while moving in a variety of direction by using one or more wheels installed in the body of the vehicle. The vehicle may include three-wheeled or four-wheeled vehicles, a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle, construction equipment, a cycle or a train traveling on rails disposed on a line.
A vehicle typically drives on the road or the railroad using power acquired in a way such that thermal energy acquired by burning fossil fuels such as gasoline and diesel using an engine is converted into mechanical energy. However, recently, a vehicle may obtain power using an electric energy that is charged in a battery inside of the vehicle, as opposed to energy from the burning of the fossil fuel. The vehicle acquiring power from the electric energy may be referred to as “Electric vehicle”.
The electric vehicle may include an Electric Vehicle (EV) configured to obtain power from an electric energy, a Hybrid Electric Vehicle (HEV) configured to obtain power from both of an electric energy and a thermal energy through the burning of the fossil fuel, and a Plug-in Hybrid Electric Vehicle (PHEV) configured to charge a rechargeable battery that is embedded by receiving an electric energy from the outside while using power from both of an electric energy and a thermal energy through the burning of the fossil fuel and electric energy.